narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Musik
Anime, menjadi acara TV yang telah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, dan tentunya memiliki banyak tema pembuka dan penutup. Tema-tema ini telah diadaptasi dari lagu asli Jepang. Tema telah dipotong menjadi sedikitnya 01:30 oleh TV Tokyo. Penggunaan rata-rata untuk pembukaan sekitar 25 episode sedangkan untuk penutup bisa sampai 12 episode kecuali dua penutup pertama, Wind dan Harmonia masing-masing. Mereka berada di urutan seperti yang ditunjukkan: Versi Jepang Pembukaan Naruto |extra5 = 104 - 128 |title6 = No Boy, No Cry |note6 = ノーボーイ・ノークライ, Nō Bōi, Nō Kurai |length6 = 3:33 |music6 = Stance Punks |extra6 = 129 - 153 |title7 = Namikaze Satellite |note7 = 波風サテライト; Secara harfiah berarti "Satelit Gelombang Angin" |length7 = 4:07 |music7 = |extra7 = 154 - 178 |title8 = Re:member |length8 = 3:20 |music8 = FLOW |extra8 = 179 - 202 |title9 = Yura Yura |note9 = ユラユラ; Secara harfiah berarti "Bimbang" |length9 = 4:55 |music9 = Hearts Grow |extra9 = 203 - 220 }} Film Naruto Pembuka Shippūden Akhiran Shippūden |extra1 = 1 - 18 |title2 = Michi ~ to you all |note2 = 道 ~ to you all, Michi ~ to you all |length2 = 4:45 |music2 = "Alüto" |extra2 = 19 - 30 |title3 = Your Story |note3 = キミモノガタリ, Kimi Monogatari |length3 = 4:38 |music3 = "little by little" |extra3 = 31 - 41 |title4 = Awaken! Wild |note4 = 目覚めろ!野性, Mezamero! Yasei |length4 = 4:05 |music4 = "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?" |extra4 = 42 - 53 |title5 = Gentle Rainbow |note5 = 素直な虹, Sunao na Niji |length5 = 5:31 |music5 = "SURFACE" |extra5 = 54 - 63 |title6 = Broken Youth |length6 = 4:53 |music6 = NICO Touches the Walls |extra6 = 64 - 77 |title7 = Long Kiss Goodbye |length7 = 4:06 |music7 = Halcali |extra7 = 78 - 90 |title8 = BAWALAH!!! |note8 = バッチコイ!!!, Bacchikoi!!! |length8 = 3:34 |music8 = DEV PARADE |extra8 = 91 - 102 |title9 = Shinkokyū |note9 = 深呼吸, Shinkokyū |length9 = 4:47 |music9 = SUPER BEAVER |extra9 = 103 - 115 |title10 = My Answer |length10 = 4:02 |music10 = SEAMO |extra10 = 116 - 128 |title11 = It Was You |note11 = おまえだったんだ, Omae Dattanda |length11 = 4:04 |music11 = |extra11 = 129 - 141 |title12 = For You |length12 = 4:29 |music12 = AZU |extra12 = 142 - 153 |title13 = Sepeda |note13 = 自転車, Jitensha |length13 = 3:29 |music13 = |extra13 = 154 - 166 |title14 = Kembang Api Sesaat |note14 = うたかた花火, Utakata Hanabi |length14 = 6:00 |music14 = Supercell |extra14 = 167 - 179 |title15 = U Can Do It! |length15 = 4:17 |music15 = DOMINO |extra15 = 180 - 192 |title16 = Orkestra Tengah Malam |note16 = 真夜中のオーケストラ, Mayonaka no Orchestra |length16 = 5:54 |music16 = Aqua Timez |extra16 = 193 - 205 |title17 = Freedom |length17 = 3:55 |music17 = |extra17 = 206 - 218 |title18 = Teriakan Hasratmu!!! |note18 = 欲望を叫べ!!!, Yokubō o Sakebe!!! |length18 = 3:43 |music18 = OKAMOTO'S |extra18 = 219 - 230 |title19 = Place to Try |length19 = 3:39 |music19 = TOTALFAT |extra19 = 231 - 242 |title20 = By My Side |note20 = バイマイサイド, Bai Mai Saido |length20 = 3:27 |music20 = Hemenway |extra20 = 243 - 256 |title21 = Cascade |note21 = カスケード, Kasukēdo |length21 = 3:48 |music21 = UNLIMITS |extra21 = 257 - 268 |title22 = Teriakan Suara Serak Ini |note22 = この声枯らして, Kono Koe Karashite |length22 = 5:07 |music22 = AISHA Featuring CHENON |extra22 = 269 - 281 |title23 = MOTHER |note23 = マザー, Mazā |length23 = 3:55 |music23 = MUCC |extra23 = 282 - 295 |title24 = Selamat Tinggal Ingatan |note24 = さよならメモリー, Sayonara Memorī |length24 = 3:46 |music24 = 7!! Seven Oops |extra24 = 296 - 306 |title25 = I Can Hear |length25 = 4:13 |music25 = DISH// |extra25 = 307 - 319 |title26 = Pikul Mimpimu ~Kembali Melewati Jalan Berliku~ |note26 = 夢を抱いて～はじまりのクリスロード～, Yume o daite ~Hajimari no Kurisurōdo~ |length26 = 4:40 |music26 = Rake |extra26 = 320 - 332 |title27 = Black Night Town |note27 = ブラックナイトタウン, Burakku Naito Taun |length27 = 3:11 |music27 = Akihisa Kondō |extra27 = 333 - 343 |title28 = Pelangi |note28 = 虹, Niji |length28 = 4:17 |music28 = |extra28 = 344 - 356 |title29 = FLAME |note29 = フレイム, Fureimu |length29 = 4:06 |music29 = DISH// |extra29 = 357 - 366 |title30 = Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu |note30 = ネバーチェンジフィーチャリングリュリ ュ, Nebā Chenji Fīcharingu Ryu Ryu |length30 = 4:07 |music30 = SHUN |extra30 = 367 - 379 |title31 = Ini benar-benar Tidak Baik |note31 = だめだめだ, Dame Dame Da |length31 = 4:00 |music31 = Shiori Tomita |extra31 = 380 - 393 |title32 = Spinning World |note32 = 3:53 |music32 = Diana Garnett |extra32 = 394 - 405 |title33 = Sebuah Janji yang Tidak Perlu Kata-kata |note33 = 言葉のいらない約束, Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku |length33 = 4:13 |music33 = sana |extra33 = 406 - 417 |title34 = Pelangi di Langit |note34 = 虹の空, Niji no Sora |length34 = 4:07 |music34 = FLOW |extra34 = 418 - 431 |title35 = Troublemaker |note35 = トラブルメイカー, Toraburumeikā |length35 = 4:04 |music35 = KANIKAPILA |extra35 = 432 - 443 |title36 = Sepertimu, Sepertiku |note36 = そんな君、こんな僕, Son'na Kimi, Kon'na Boku |length36 = 4:48 |music36 = Thinking Dogs |extra36 = 444 - 454 |title37 = Lagu Pengantar Tidur Biru |note37 = 青のララバイ, Ao no Rarabai |length37 = 3:42 |music37 = |extra37 = 455 - 466 |title38 = Pino dan Amélie |note38 = ピノとアメリ, Pino to Ameri |length38 = 4:16 |music38 = |extra38 = 467 - 479 |title39 = Lagu Keberangkatan |note39 = 旅立ちの唄, Tabidachi no Uta |length39 = 3:40 |music39 = |extra39 = 480 - 488 |title40 = Benar |note40 = 絶絶, Zetsu Zetsu |length40 = 3:20 |music40 = |extra40 = 489 - 500 }} Film Shippūden # Lie-Lie-Lie (oleh "DJ OZMA") dalam Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (durasi penuh: 3:47) # NO RAIN NO RAINBOW (oleh ) dalam Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (durasi penuh: 5:09) # (oleh "Puffy AmiYumi") dalam Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (durasi penuh: 4:24) # If (oleh ) dalam Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower (durasi penuh: 4:42) # (oleh ) dalam Naruto 5: Blood Prison # (oleh ) dalam Naruto 6: Road to Ninja (durasi penuh: 3:45) # Kapal Bintang (星のうつわ, Hoshi no Utsuwa) (oleh by "Sukima Switch" (スキマスイッチ, Sukimasuitchi)) dalam The Last: Naruto the Movie (durasi penuh: 4:47) # Diver (ダイバー, Daibā) (oleh by KANA-BOON) dalam Boruto: Naruto the Movie (durasi penuh: 4:31) Album Naruto: Best Hit Collection # R★O★C★K★S / Hound Dog # ウインド / 明星 # 遥か彼方 / Asian Kung-Fu Generation # ハルモニア / Rythem # 悲しみをやさしさに / little by little # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE # ALIVE / 雷鼓 # GO!!! / FLOW # 今まで何度も / ザ・マスミサイル Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 # 流星 / TiA # Home Sweet Home / ゆき磯屋 # 青春狂騷曲 / サンボマスター # マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー / キャプテンストライダム # はじめて君としゃべった / ガガガSP # ノーボーイ・ノークライ / Stance Punks # 失くした言葉 / No Regret Life # スピード / アナログフィッシュ # Ding! Dong! Dang! / Tube # 波風サテライト / シュノーケル # そばにいるから / AMADORI # パレード / CHABA # Yellow Moon / 明星 NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- # GO!!! (FLOW) # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ (ORANGE RANGE) # 青春狂騷曲 (サンボマスター) # 今まで何度も (ザ・マスミサイル) # ハルモニア (Rythem) # 悲しみをやさしさに (little by little) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (Tube) # Home Sweet Home (ゆき磯屋) NARUTO ALL STARS # "Distance" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: LONG SHOT PARTY) # "R★O★C★K★S" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: Hound Dog) # "シナリオ"- 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: SABOTEN) # "流れ星 ~Shooting Star~" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: HOME MADE 家族) # "ユラユラ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: Hearts Grow) # "つぼみ" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: MARIA) # "目覚めろ!野性" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: MATCHY with QUESTION?) # "キミモノガタリ" - 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: little by little) # "Re:member" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: FLOW) # "ピノキオ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: オレスカバンド) NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 # "Re:member" - FLOW # "PINOCCHIO" (ピノキオ) - ORESKABAND # "Tsubomi" (つぼみ; Flower Bud) - MARIA # "Yura Yura" (ユラユラ; Wavering) - Hearts Grow # "Scenario" (シナリオ) - SABOTEN # "Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ # "Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~" (流れ星 ～Shooting Star～) - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Michi ~to you all" (道 ～to you all) - aluto # "Lie-Lie-Lie" - DJ OZMA # "distance" - LONG SHOT PARTY # "Kimi Monogatari" (キミモノガタリ; Story of You) - little by little # "Mezamero! Yasei" (目覚めろ! 野性; Awaken! Wild) - MATCHY with QUESTION? Best Hit NARUTO thumb|right|Best Hit NARUTO # "Blue Bird" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Sunao na Niji (Gentle Rainbow)" - SURFACE # "Broken Youth" - NICO Touches the Walls # "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "CLOSER" - Inoue Joe # "Long Kiss Good Bye" - HALICALI # "Bacchikoi!! (Bring it On!!)" - DEV PARADE # "Hotaru no Hikari (Glow of a Firefly)" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Shinkokyuu (Deep Breaths)" - SUPER BEAVER # "My ANSWER" - SEAMO # "Dareka ga (Of Someone)" - PUFFY # "Sign" - FLOW # "Omae Dattan da (It Was You)" - Kishidan # "For You" - AZU NARUTO Greatest Hits # "Tomei Datta Sekai (It was a Transparent World)" - Motohira Hata # "Jitensha (Bicycle)" - Oreskaband # "Utakata Hanabi (Transient Fireworks)" - Supercell # "Diver" - NICO Touches the Walls # "U Can Do It" - Domino # "Orchestra of Midnight" - Aqua Timez # "Lovers" - 7!! Oops # "FREEDOM" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Yokubou o Sakebe!!! (Shout Out Your Desire!!!)" - OKAMOTO'S # "Newsong (News Song)" - tacica # "Place to Try" by TOTALFAT # "By My Side" - Hemenway # "If" - Kana Nishino (Naruto Shippuden: Movie 4 Lost Tower Theme Song) # "Future Eve" - OKAMOTO'S (Naruto Shippuden Special: A Chunin Exam of Flames! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Theme Song) # "Otakebi (War Cry)" - Yusuke (Naruto Shippuden Movie 5: Blood Prison Theme Song) en:Music Kategori:Lagu